


Bossy

by Nny11



Series: Close But No Cigar [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is Yoda's Padawan, Common Sense, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, lineage feels, words of wisdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Obi-Wan is not accustomed to having a seven year old tell him what to do, but he still has much to learn.





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Close But No Cigar AU, you don't /have/ to read that to read this, but it will certainly clear up some confusion!

It had started innocently enough. Obi-Wan had been enjoying a dinner with Qui Gon, Ahsoka, and Anakin at his former Master’s quarters when he’d decided he was too full to keep eating. He’d put his fork down, wipe his lips with a napkin, and pushed the plate away while following along with Anakin’s excited rambling about the speeder he was working on.

“Eat your vegetables.” Ahsoka said, pointing at the small pile of roots and tubers.

Obi-Wan had smiled, patting his belly in an exaggerated manner, “Ah, but I’m afraid I’ve had too much. Any more and I’ll pop!”

Ahsoka had frowned.  **Frowned** at him before saying more firmly, “They’re good for you!”

Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows migrating up towards his hairline, glanced at Qui Gon who unhelpfully looked like he was trying to not laugh, and looked back at her. “That is true, but I’ve eaten more than enough. I’m quite full.”

Apparently this was not the right thing to say.

“You’re supposed to eat them first.” Ahsoka shook her head before glaring at Qui Gon. “Nephew, why didn’t you teach him that!”

Anakin choked on his supplement shake as he laughed, his presences pulsing wildly with glee and causing a headache to develop behind Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“My apologies Aunt Padawan, Sister Padawan of my Master, Padawan of my Grand Master. Obi-Wan has been obstinate since he was very young, I’m afraid I was unable to train this out of him.” Qui Gon smiled warmly, spreading his hands wide and clearly delighting in making fun of him.

Ahsoka sat up straight, nodding sagely before saying, “Good teachers don’t blame their students.”

Obi-Wan snickered at his Master’s gobsmacked face, pushing back as Anakin started to elbow him.

“Ah.” Qui Gon said, a small furrow on his brow even as he smiled, “I see that your Master has imparted much wisdom upon you.”

“Yup.” Ahsoka laughed, only to yelp as Obi-Wan stole a piece of chopped steak from her plate.

“Pride,” he said around his mouthful, “comes before a fall!”

“Don’t chew with your mouth full!” Anakin half shrieked through his laughter before being hit with a wave of rough coughs.

Qui Gon frowned at them, “No shouting at the dinner table and drink more water please.”

“You said you weren’t hungry!” Ahsoka accused as Obi-Wan struggled to swallow.

His stomach protested the single small bite with a loud gurgle. “I’m not, but sacrifices must be made to achieve a greater good.”

“You must learn to let go of your ego Padawan,” Qui Gon said, “otherwise you will get a stomach ache.”

Obi-Wan, frankly, couldn’t argue with that. “I see I have much to learn, thank you Great Aunt Tano for these words of wisdom.”

She only sulked a little, before Anakin’s wheedling convinced her it was all in good fun.


End file.
